Sex in Holby City
by Eli2tkd
Summary: This is my go at a Nick/Yvonne fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. As we all know, Nick and Yvonne are totally in love with each other. They would do anything to please the other. Will they get their "happy ever after" or will it all be ruined by a jealous ex?


Ok. This is the start of my Nick/Yvonne fanfic. It isn't suitable for younger people. (reasons for this will soon become evident.) As always, please review even if its not a good thing and, if you have any ideas at all, please either send them in reviews or by PM as I really have no idea where this story could go in the long run. If you can't understand any sentences properly, it could be because I am from Norfolk and we have our own way of speaking round here so... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this so, here goes! :)

* * *

Chapter 1. Well, Hello There

"Well, hello there Nick Jordan." Yvonne said as she answered her phone.

Nick laughed then said, "Superintendant Rippon, would you like to join me for the night?"

A smile spread across Yvonne's lips and her eyes began to twinkle.

"Of course." She replied, grabbing her coat and car keys. "I'll see you in a bit." she said before hanging up and sighing.

Nicolo Jordan, clinical lead of Holby City ED was the love of her life.

She climbed into her car and drove across town to reach Nick's luxury apartment.

She parked up and walked inside the fifteen storey building. Nick's apartment was on the top floor so she was glad of the lift. Today though, it seemed to be taking forever to reach the top and Yvonne became agitated. She couldn't wait to get through Nick's door and have some fun tonight.

"Finally" she thought as the doors opened. She stepped out into the corridor and rushed to Nick's apartment.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a flawless Nick wearing an expensive drak grey suit and a crisp white shirt with the top few buttons undone. He wore glossy black shoes and his hair was spiked up in the middle. He had a bright, twinkling gleam in his eyes.

Before Yvonne could say hello, he had one hand around her waist, pulling her through the door. His other hand pulled the door shut while his lips crushed down on hers. her arms moved up around his neck while his moved down to hold her hips. They held each other tightly, frantically kissing as though this could be the last time they saw each other.

When they broke apart, they smiled and breathed heavily.

Nick took Yvonne through to the spacious living room and poured out two glasses of fine red wine. Yvonne took hers with a smile and had a sip. She moved closer to Nick till she was nearly sitting on his lap. He smiled at her and rested his arm around her waist.

"What do you fancy doing tonight?" he asked her, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"I fancy spending the night with you and having some fun." Yvonne replied with a devellish grin.

They finished their wine and exchanged a few kisses.

"How about we go to the bedroom?" Nick asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go." Yvonne smiled.

They walked to the bedroom holding hands.

They stepped inside and Nick put the light on the dim setting. Him and Yvonne began to kiss more passionately, their breathing getting heavy yet again.

Nick slid his hands from Yvonne's waist to her hips and she moaned. His tongue slid into her mouth as she began to undo his shirt and caress his chest.

The kiss became deeper and slower as Nick's shirt fell to the floor. His sure and steady hands played with the buttons on her blouse, making her moan in pleasure. She unbuckled his belt and tugged at the button on his trousers. She then pulled at his zip and let his trousers slide to the floor. Her fingers played with the elastic on his boxers.

He slid her trousers over her hips and let his hands go part of the way down her legs with them. He bought his hands back up her body and fiddled with the clasp of her bra. He undone it and unclipped the straps so her bra fell to the floor. His hands traced under her shoulder blades, round under her arms and to her breasts. He cupped them gently in his hands while she groped at his hair and kissed from her mouth, down to her breasts. Her body trembled as he kissed her breasts and kissed a line down the center of her body to the top of her underwear.

He moved back up to her lips and let his fingers trace down her body until they rested in the top of her lingerie. They fell onto the bed, kissing and moaning until the need became too desperate.

Their underwear slipped over their feet and their two naked bodies made one.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't find it disturbing or anything like that. Please review and leave any ideas for where this story could go. Thanks,

Elizabeth :) x


End file.
